The Greatest Gift
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: My take on how Haley told Hotch she was pregnant. First story EVER for Criminal Minds! Please review!


**The Greatest Gift**

**Author's Note: ****Hi there! This is my first story for Criminal Minds so please review and be nice! Give me ideas for another story! Hotch and Reid are my loves.**

**Summary: ****My take on how Haley told Hotch she was pregnant. First story EVER for Criminal Minds! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

It was almost two in the morning by the time Agent Aaron Hotchner arrived home. He had just finished working a case in New York City and was there for three days. He had been in touch with his wife, Haley the whole time. They talked about whatever they could, as long as it wasn't about Aaron's work. Aaron knew that it was hard for Haley to hear about what he had to witness. And she also didn't like that his job took him away for so long at a time. And lately, that caused some fights between them.

It came as no surprise to Aaron when he discovered that none of the lights were on and there was complete silence in his house. He knew that Haley had gone to bed hours ago and he didn't expect her to wait up for him. He tried to remain as quiet as he could while he shut the door behind him and locked it. He placed his briefcase down on the ground and he headed towards the stairs so he could get up to his bedroom and sleep with Haley.

But then he heard his stomach growl.

He hadn't even realized that the last time he ate was just before he got on the plane and it wasn't very much. He knew that if he didn't have something to eat now, the recurring grumbling in his stomach would surely keep him up all night. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, contemplating what he was going to make for himself. Maybe he would make himself a sandwich. Or maybe he would have some leftovers. Or even just a light snack would do. As long as he had food in his stomach, he would be fine.

Flicking on the kitchen lights, Aaron made the conclusion that he would have a sandwich. First he grabbed the whole wheat bread. And then he opened the fridge door and he grabbed the turkey, provolone cheese, lettuce and the honey mustard. When he had all the contents of the perfect sandwich in front of him, he began to create it. Just as he was spreading the mustard, he felt a pair of dainty and slender arms wrap around him, holding him close. He knew those arms anywhere; they were Haley's.

Aaron turned his head to see his wife, finding that her cheek was pressed up against his back, holding him close. She wore one of his baggy t-shirts, her faded gray sweatpants, no socks and her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. He also noticed that she had bags under her eyes. She had been awake all this time. Aaron offered a tired smile as he turned to face her. He wrapped his broad arms around her and he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked against her forehead. He heard Haley sigh tiredly as she looked up into his eyes.

"I was waiting up for you. I've really missed you." Haley said as she clutched onto her husband. She always dreaded that phone call that would inform her that her husband was killed by one of the criminals he was investigating. Whenever he came home, although she was mildly upset at how late it usually took, it only reminded her that he may not have returned at all.

"I missed you too, but I really think that you should get back to bed. I can see the bags under your eyes." Aaron informed her, delicately outlining them with his index finger.

"I really need to talk to you about something, Aaron. Do you think we can go upstairs to bed?" Haley asked, her tired voice appearing more fragile than it should. Aaron looked into her tired, but beautiful eyes and gave the faintest nod. At his gesture, Haley grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Haley plopped down onto the bed as she watched her husband strip from his work suit into nothing but his pale blue boxers and a white shirt. He ran a hand through his hair as he approached the bed, resting down beside Haley. As he got comfortable on his side of the bed, Haley propped herself up on her elbow to stare down at her husband. She ran her manicured finger down her husband's face. Aaron noticed that she was acting unusual. She seemed guarded when all she wanted to do was open up.

"Is everything alright?" He finally asked. Haley forced a smile as she nodded her head. He already knew that there was something bothering her.

"Yeah everything's fine…I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry about that stupid argument we had over the phone a few days ago." Haley apologized as her voice broke on the last few words.

In all honesty, Aaron had forgotten about that fight. He forgot about it either because he had so much on his mind from the case they had been working or because he knew somewhere in his heart that Haley didn't mean what she had said about resenting the purpose of his job. Aaron propped himself onto his elbows, facing her so their eyes were locked with one another. He took hold of her hand and he gave it one stroke with his thumb.

"Haley, you don't need to apologize. I knew you were just upset. I can't blame you for wanting me to come home at the original time I told you. I was going to call you and tell you that I was sorry as well, but the case was pretty heavy and I had to be there. I'm the one who should be sorry; not you." Aaron apologetically assured his wife, placing a soft kiss on her hand.

"But Aaron I…" Haley tried to interject but she was silenced by Aaron placing two fingers over her lips. He shared a tired smile as his hand moved from her lips to her cheek, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Haley, its fine. We're both tired and its past two in the morning. I have the next three days off so I will take you out for dinner tomorrow. And if there is more we need to discuss, it can surely wait until tomorrow." Aaron tried to reason, feeling his eyes begin to shut as he spoke. He began to rest himself back down, assuming that Haley would follow and sleep in his arms, but she did not budge. Her eyes were focused on his as she pulled him back up. This gesture worried Aaron.

"Haley what's wrong? Is everything alright? You're not being yourself tonight." Aaron asked with great concern in his voice. Haley nodded her head, but when Aaron saw the tears build up in her eyes, he assumed that it was a different story.

"Yes everything is fine I just…I have something to tell you. And it simply can't wait until the morning." Haley quickly said.

"What is it?" Aaron asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

A thousand different things went through his mind. Did she want a divorce? Was her sister sick? Was his brother killed in an accident? Did one of the criminals that had managed to escape threaten Haley while he wasn't there to protect her? He tried to figure out what it could've been as he looked into those eyes that he fell in love with. Through the tears that were slipping down her cheeks, a small smile made its way across her face. She took her husband's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Haley said, just above a whisper. Her happy tears continued to fall down her smiling face as she waited for her husband's reaction.

For several moments, Aaron stared into her eyes, trying to let the news sink in. Haley was pregnant. She was carrying his child. They were going to be parents. They were going to raise a child together. After the reality of Haley's words set in, a wide grin crept across Aaron's face. He was at a loss of words and tried to find the perfect thing to say. But there were no words.

"We're having a baby?" Aaron asked, his voice full of euphoria. He always to have a child, and the fact that Haley would be the mother made it even better. Haley shared the same ecstatic smile as she nodded her head feverishly.

"I'm three months along. I found out after we had that fight over the phone. I would've called to tell you, but I just felt that this was something that I needed to tell you in person." Haley quickly explained, feeling breathless. Aaron was so happy he could cry. His hand gently stroked her stomach and it was only then that he realized there was a small bump there. He soon chuckled out of pure happiness.

"You make me so happy." Aaron exclaimed as he pulled his wife in for a tight and loving embrace. They held each other, crying from pure happiness, wondering just how much better their lives could get. Haley pressed a kiss on her husband's temple.

"I love you." Haley whispered into his ear, wanting that one secret to be one that the whole world knew. Aaron slowly pulled back and he allowed a rare, but always radiant smile, to erupt. He cupped both his wife's cheeks into his hands and he caressed each of them with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and moved into the feel of his rugged but gentle hands.

"I love you too, Haley." Aaron breathless devoted, as he quickly moved in and captured his wife's lips with his own. Their lips gently brushed against one another while Aaron's hands continued to stroke his wife's cheeks and her hands were wrapped around him, pulling herself closer to him as she possibly could. It was the moments like this that made them realize why it was natural for their love to create a child together.

Still connected at the lip, Aaron gently pushed his wife down onto the bed, so that he was on top of her. But he was mindful of their little baby that was just waiting to come out in a matter of months. They briefly pulled their lips apart, taking these precious few moments to gander into one another's eyes. The love that they felt for and from each other was all that they needed to go over the edge.

"You have three days off." Haley whispered in a statement.

"Yup."

"So…what are we going to do during _all_ that time?" Haley asked with a devious smirk growing across her face. Aaron returned the same smirk as his one hand ran down her cheek and the other hand pulled at the shirt that she was wearing.

"Well Mrs. Hotchner…I can think of a few ideas." Aaron seductively said as he pressed his lips down onto his wife's. She couldn't help but giggle against his lips as they both began to help each other remove the other one's clothing. And soon they felt like they were flying.

It was nearly four thirty in the morning and Aaron was still very much awake. He had made love to his wife and he couldn't imagine loving anyone more than her. His arm was wrapped around her bare shoulders, and her arms were thrown across his bare chest. His hand ran up and down her back, causing him to smile when she began to stir and move in closer to his body. The simplest gestures were the ones that he would remember forever.

He angled himself so he could observe her sleeping form. She was the vessel of their unborn child. She would have to go through months of discomfort and pain in order for their child to be born, and knowing that she would give that baby more than enough love regardless of what she had to go through, made him fall deeper in love with her and the idea of their growing family.

He thought about that baby that would bring so much love and wonder into his and Haley's life. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he secretly hoped for a boy. He would love to have a girl as well, but for his first child he wanted a son who would learn to be the man of the house. He wanted him to be strong for his mother when he would have to go away to work some cases. But regardless of the gender, he wanted a happy and healthy child who would get the best of everything while growing up.

"I love you Haley." Aaron quietly professed, pressing a feather light kiss on her forehead. She said nothing, but she stirred and cuddled closer into his body. Giving a final tired smile, Aaron shut his eyes and began to dream of a future where he would teach his child how to ride a bike, make homemade videos of all their milestones with Haley…and a future that would continuously give them happiness.

For Aaron Hotchner…the love he had for Haley and their unborn child was the greatest gift of all.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_**So that was my first attempt at Criminal Minds…tell me what you think and review! I am also open to any ideas for a new story. Thanks so much for giving me a chance!**_

_** Alanna Xo.**_


End file.
